In the past hunters have relied primarily on a shell vest to carry shells for hunting purposes. Some of the disadvantages of the shell vest are that the shells tend to bounce while walking and climbing, the vest is not waterproof, and considerable manipulation is required to remove and load each shell. Some attempts have been made to provide a container-type dispenser for shells but for the most part these have involved special body configurations, a large number of parts, and relatively complex mechanisms in the dispensing unit. An example of a known prior art dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,611.
Accordingly, it is a general objective of the present invention to provide a novel and improved dispenser for shotgun shells that is of a relatively simple design, is capable of easy grasping, and results in quick loading.